Into the Fox Hole: Nayato Sohma
by Nayato Sohma
Summary: There are Sohmas that have been completely forgotten, never to be heard of again. Nayato Sohma is one of those forgotten Sohmas. He bears the curse that the Zodiac members carry, but he doesn’t transform into any of the Zodiac animals. He lives alone un
1. Default Chapter

"In to the Fox Hole: Nayato Sohma" by Nayato Sohma. ((A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters from it. I do however own the char Nayato Sohma…which is the main char of this fanfic. This is my first ever fanfic that I've posted on the net. I really do enjoy writing it…and I hope that you enjoy it. If you don't that's good…I can find out what's wrong with it and fix it up to make it good enough to read. Again I do NOT own Fruits Basket or it's chars…. Enjoy the story. Summary: There are Sohmas that have been completely forgotten, never to be heard of again. Nayato Sohma is one of those forgotten Sohmas. He bears the curse that the Zodiac members carry, but he doesn't transform into any of the Zodiac animals. He lives alone until one Sohma attends his aid…and it's one Sohma that you would least expect to help someone.))  
  
(~thinking to self~meaning of ~ )  
  
Chapter 1: The Forgotten Sohma.  
  
It was raining pretty hard outside, the thunder flashing, and the lightning striking across the sky. Outside a run down Japanese style building was a person kneeling against the back porch, soaking in the pouring rain. The person had no expression on his face and the water dripped from his hair on his dull red kimono. His multi-colored eyes gave off a blank stare.  
  
~Why….why am I all alone?? Why did mama and papa leave me behind?? Why am I like this?? Why…..w…why?~  
  
The man cried and fell asleep on the drenched porch still asking those questions to himself. When he awoke the sun was bright and warm against his wet skin. He managed to stretch and make a small yawn before he noticed a tall skinny man standing ten feet away from him.  
  
" Who…who are you??!," the drenched man backed away in fear. " What do you want?"  
  
The slender young man stepped forward smiling. " My name is Akito…Akito Sohma. I am the head of the Sohma family. I have come to help you out….please follow me…if you want to survive." He gave a wide grin and turned towards his car.  
  
The man just stared as Akito walked farther away. He was very confused and his head hurt as well. He turned to have a long look at the warn down house before he got up and yelled after Akito.  
  
" Wait! Akito-san! I…I'll come with you…please..I don't want to be alone anymore." The man gasped for air as he entered the car. Akito just gave him a grin and started the engine. "Um…by the way..I haven't introduced myself. I'm Nayato Sohma."  
  
(I hope my first chapter was good….I mean I really don't know how good my written work is. Heh-heh…well I hope to have at least one review.) 


	2. Chapter 2

( Yay! My first reviews! I'm sooo happy I'm going to write more! Thank you!)  
  
-Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. Nayato Sohma is a fan based char (so he belongs to me).-  
  
Nayato: Wow….ppl actually like this crap.  
  
Author (Dagger): Hey! Watch your mouth fox boy! *smacks him across the head*  
  
Nayato:@.@ owie…  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth behind the Rescue  
  
The car screeched to a stop in front of the main Sohma house. Hatori Sohma, the Sohma's personal doctor, stood waiting for them at the gate entrance. " I see you found him..," Hatori spoke up. Akito and Nayato walked up the stairs and towards the main building. It was nothing like Nayato has ever seen before in his life. The place was huge with many trees and little gardens with small springs.  
  
Nayato looked a little nervous, his hands shaking underneath the selves of his kimono. He jumped when a hand grasped his shoulder. " Come with me. Let's get you out of those wet clothes," Hatori said with a grin. ~These people..why are they so nice to me? Can't they see that I'm a freak?~ Nayato just stared into Hatori's non-covered eye and gave a small nod. The two walked past Akito, who was sitting in a large room, and Hatori stopped to say something. "After Nayato-san is dressed should I inform Ayame to come and get him?" Akito just gave one of his dark stares. " No..I want him to stay for a while. I will tell you when it's time for him to leave." Hatori just bowed and gestured nayato to follow. ~What did Akito-san mean by that…when it's time for me to leave?~ Nayato was very confused.  
  
After Nayato finished changing into one of Akito's pretty kimonos ( which he never wears) he wandered around looking for Akito and Hatori. "Um…sir? Akito-san?" Nayato checked some of the rooms before he turned a corner and bumped into Akito. " Hmm..so there you are," he looked down and back up, staring at Nayato's face, " it fits you nicely I see…good." Akito placed his slender fragile hand on Nayato's cheek, his cold eyes piercing Nayato's soft gaze. " Your eyes…such pretty colors. The beautiful cerulean blue and that sharp dark brown….breath-taking." Akito brushed his fingers through Nayato's silky orange/red and black hair, caressing his soft pale skin. "Stop…don't touch me!" Nayato backed away in fear and stared at the floor.  
  
There was a short period of silence before Nayato spoke up. "Why…why did you help me?" Tears started to form in his eyes. " I'm nothing but a freak to people…why…I don't understand." Akito did nothing but stare at him. "You want to know why? The reason why I came all that way to get you. Well I'll tell you. I am the head of this Sohma family. It is my job that I make sure the Sohma curse does not reach human ears. That is why I would not leave you alone by yourself. It would endanger us all. Even though I wouldn't really care if you were alive or dead…you mean nothing to me. All I needed to know was that our family secret was kept safe from the normal people( he's talking about Tohru-he hates her that much)."   
  
Nayato tried to hold back his tears but they kept on running. Akito looked at him with disgust. "Stop that….you should be happy…I've given you a chance to live and that's very rare for me to do." He turned and started to walk down the hall. Nayato sank to his knees wiping the tears from his face. " You will only be staying for just today. Tomorrow a man by the name Ayame will come and pick you up. You will stay and work for him at his shop. When that happens I do not want to see your face here ever again. Got that?" Nayato watched as Akito vanished from sight. ~Such a dark soul he has…it's frightening yet sad~  
  
(Another chapter is finished. I'm having a lot of fun typing this. I would enjoy more reviews^^) 


End file.
